Sakura Poems
by Rin-Youki
Summary: These are poems that I made and some are songs and some are poetry.Please review and please tell me how u like it.
1. Better, Faster, Stronger, Harder

I am sorry that I had removed the chapters for this story thing but I did not put them in the right order so I am fixing it.

* * *

><p><strong>I am mighty<strong>

**I am strong**

**But you can`t defeat me**

**Because I am better than you**

**And also I am faster than you**

**And I am also harder than you**

**I will kick your butt**

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me how u feel about my poems.<p> 


	2. Sakura's Nightmare

Please forgive me but I am redoing a lot of this story thing.

* * *

><p><strong>I am in my bed<strong>

**I am dreaming**

**In my dream**

**I was this place**

**And at that place my friends,the people I love**

**I ask one of my friends**

**Where am I**

**She said that we are in Konoha**

**What happen here**

**I am crying**

**And then I started turning into a demon**

**I was crying again**

**I was my own nightmare**

* * *

><p>Please review! I need confidence on making more poems.<p>

Please don`t be afraid of poem fits Sakura's nightmare,that's what this poem is about.I really wanted to make a poem for Sakura's poem is like when you really have this nightmare.I really really really hope that you like this poem.


	3. Sakura is really emo

Hi Guys! After I fix this stuff, I will try to make more chapters for this story thing.

* * *

><p><strong>I am all alone<strong>

**I am crying**

**I am so sad**

**I hurt some times**

**And when I hurt I cut myself**

**But I just don`t get it**

**How the world is soooo cruel to me and other people**

**I just don`t get it**

**What am I you say**

**I am emo**

* * *

><p>Please review, I would like to know what yall think.<p>

Please don`t be afraid of poem fits Sakura is emo,that's what this poem is about. I really wanted to make a poem for Sakura is emo. I really really really hope that you like this poem.


	4. Sakura's Poem

I hope u like this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Hold on to me love<strong>

**You know I can't stay long**  
><strong>All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid<strong>  
><strong>Oh can you hear me?<strong>  
><strong>Can you feel me in your arms?<strong>

**Holding my last breath**  
><strong>Safe inside myself<strong>  
><strong>Are all my thoughts of you<strong>  
><strong>Sweet raptured light<strong>  
><strong>It ends here tonight<strong>

**I'll miss the winter**  
><strong>A world of fragile things<strong>  
><strong>Look for me in the white forest<strong>  
><strong>Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)<strong>  
><strong>I know you hear me<strong>  
><strong>I can taste it in your tears<strong>

**Holding my last breath**  
><strong>Safe inside myself<strong>  
><strong>Are all my thoughts of you<strong>  
><strong>Sweet raptured light<strong>  
><strong>It ends here tonight<strong>

**Closing your eyes to disappear**  
><strong>You pray your dreams will leave you here<strong>  
><strong>But still you wake and know the truth<strong>  
><strong>No one's there<strong>

**Say goodnight**  
><strong>Don't be afraid<strong>  
><strong>Calling me calling me as you fade to black<strong>

**(Say goodnight) Holding my last breath**  
><strong>(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself<strong>  
><strong>(Calling me...) Are all my thoughts of you<strong>  
><strong>Sweet raptured light<strong>  
><strong>It ends here tonight<strong>

**Holding my last breath**  
><strong>Safe inside myself<strong>  
><strong>Are all my thoughts of you<strong>  
><strong>Sweet raptured light<strong>  
><strong>It ends here tonight<strong>  
><strong>Holding my last breath<strong>

* * *

><p>Please review.<p>

This is a song by evanescence and I wanted to make it a poem instead of a song. Soo I put it as a sakura poem. The Song is called My Last Breath.


	5. Sakura will never give up

I hope u like this one as well.

* * *

><p><strong>I will never give up<strong>

**On trying to find you**

**One day I will find you**

**And if I have to make you come back home**

**Then I will try to get you back with me**

**And if I have to fight you to get you back**

**Then I will have to fight you**

**Even if I have to put my life on the line**

**Because I love you**

**And that will never change Sasuke**

* * *

><p>Please review.<p>

This is a poem that is for Sakura because she would have send this poem if she made this is for her.


	6. Sakura's Humming Bird

My friend when I had a class with him before he moved back to Louisiana, he had drew me a humming bird and I made a poem from that.

* * *

><p><strong>I hear you my little humming bird<strong>

**But where are you**  
><strong>I am going to cry<strong>  
><strong>Because I can't find you<strong>  
><strong>I hear that pretty song of yours<strong>  
><strong>I whistle the song<strong>  
><strong>And you sing back<strong>  
><strong>You are pretty<strong>  
><strong>I have found you<strong>  
><strong>And now you belong to me<strong>  
><strong>But you are also free<strong>  
><strong>So please feel free to leave when you want<strong>  
><strong>I love you<strong>  
><strong>You remind me of someone<strong>  
><strong>Someone who I loved dearly<strong>  
><strong>Someone who I still love<strong>  
><strong>Please humming bird tell him to come home<strong>  
><strong>I am here waiting for him<strong>  
><strong>And you are here listening to me cry<strong>  
><strong>I should sing you a song<strong>  
><strong>Please tell me<strong>  
><strong>Miss humming bird<strong>  
><strong>That everythign will be alright<strong>  
><strong>And he'll come home<strong>

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	7. Sakura is missing Sasuke

Please tell me what yall think. I would like to really know.

* * *

><p><strong>When we were children<strong>

**We were in a team together**

**You had always called me mean names**

**But I just ignored them**

**Because I always loved you**

**One night**

**Changed me**

**I trained and trained just for you**

**And you were somewhere getting strong with that snake**

**I got very stronger**

**And yet I still miss you**

* * *

><p>Please review! This is the new poem.<p> 


End file.
